From the inside
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: Theresa finally sees Ethan's true colors and gives him a piece of her mind! Ethan-bashing. For Theresa and Gwen fans. One-shot fic. A little bit different from the show.


From the inside Written by: Laurie-Lee  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I thought about doing a one-shot for once. I had this idea coming back and here it is. A lot have changed but I explain below.  
  
Settings: Los Angeles.  
  
Storylines: TheRox: They just had a little girl named Alexia and they were married in Los Angeles. Their relationship began the night Theresa was brought back to life. They both moved in Los Angeles with Ethan Martin right after Gwethan's wedding.  
  
Therethan: Theresa gave up on Ethan the night she learned that he and Gwen were back together. Ethan still loves Theresa like crazy and he wants to get back with her. He, fortunately, doesn't know about TheRox being married and having a child together.  
  
Gwethan: Gwen is friend with Theresa since the night she was brought back to life. She knows everything about TheRox. She lost her baby girl a week ago and is still trying to cope with it. Ethan did marry her out of obligation and just gave her divorce papers.  
  
***  
  
Theresa Crane stood in front of her friend, Gwen Hotchkiss-Winthrop, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"He did WHAT?" she exclaimed, anger rising up.  
  
"You heard right Theresa. He gave me the papers this morning." She was lying on her hospital bed, looking at her friend.  
  
"I can't believe it! How can he do such a thing?" A loud infant wail broke the tension in the room and caught Theresa's attention. She immediately walked to a chair near the window where her husband, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, was holding their baby girl. She took the baby from him and slowly sang to her daughter.  
  
"I don't think she likes to sense you that angry." said Fox, getting up and kissing his wife's forehead.  
  
"I feel the same." added Gwen, looking at the tiny infant. "Give me my precious goddaughter." Theresa gave her the little girl, hoping that it wouldn't cause another wave of tears from Gwen. Every time she had held Alexia in her arms, she had started to cry, memories of her own stillborn daughter coming back.  
  
"Are you sure you're enough strong Gwen?"  
  
"Don't worry. I grieved Sarah enough to be able to enjoy moments with your daughter Theresa." Smiling, Theresa turned back to her husband.  
  
"We should pack Gwen's things while she spends some time with Alexia."  
  
***  
  
Ethan Winthrop was shocked. His wife was gone from the hospital.  
  
"With who was she when you discharged her?" The young man in front of him hesitated. "You better tell me if you want to keep your job here!" finally said a very impatient Ethan.  
  
"She was with a dark-haired woman and a tall blond man." the guy finally whispered. Ethan suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"Was the blond man named Nicholas Foxworth Crane?"  
  
"I didn't catch his name but the dark-haired woman was surely named Theresa." Ethan's eyes sparkled. [So she is here in Los Angeles.  
  
"Thank you Everett." He slowly walked back to his car and once inside, he opened a picture album.  
  
"Theresa, Theresa, Theresa! You thought you could hide from me huh? @he touched a picture of Theresa and him@ Well guess what? I've found you and it's time for me to get you back. In a few days, you me and little Ethan will reunite and be a family like we always planned." He turned the page and saw a picture of him holding Ethan Martin. "Yeah, like a true family. Something I finally avoided to have with Gwen. Sarah's death was the best thing that could ever happen to us. I am finally free of telling her the "I love yous" I should have been telling you." He looked at his watch and took his cell phone. He quickly dialled his cousin's number  
  
"Hello Charles Winthrop talking."  
  
"Hi Charles. It's Ethan. I need a favor."  
  
"Tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
"Find me the Crane residence's address. See if a certain Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald live in."  
  
"Alright, I'll have everything at 3 pm. I'll call you back."  
  
"Great, I'll be waiting. Bye» He hung up and took back the album. A picture of Fox/Theresa and Ethan Martin has been placed and ripped in great evidence. "Time for us to be together again."  
  
***  
  
: An hour later, Gwen was sitting in the Crane residence with Alexia still in her lap. "She's really beautiful. She reminds me of Sarah in a way."  
Theresa looked at her friend, worrying to hear another wave of tears but was surprised to see Gwen so serene.  
  
"In what way can she reminds you of Sarah?" Gwen looked at Theresa with a big smile on her face. "She has the exactly same eyes than Sarah. The famous "Ivy eyes" Fox burst in laughers, startling both woman.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Theresa, totally lost.  
  
"Sorry but you ought to look at this!" he said, handing the newspaper to his wife.  
  
She read the headline out loud. "Rebecca Hotchkiss to be dumped out of the Crane Mansion by Julian Crane himself."  
  
Gwen burst into laughers too, surprising both Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Gwen why are you laughing?" asked Fox  
  
"It's just that my mother had it coming to her." A maid entered at that moment with a nice plate full of apples.  
  
"Mr & Mrs. Crane, I prepared apples for you and your guest.  
  
"It's alright Marisa. Would you please bring Ethan Martin here and then go back to your cottage? The maid's eyes sparkled. She was very happy to serve Fox and Theresa. They were kindly to her and she was glad.  
  
"I will do it at that instant sir." Gwen's eyes shifted from the maid's face to the tiny little baby girl she was holding. "She definitely has the same eyes. Oh my little Alexia, Aunt Gwen is going to spoil you rotten!" Fox and Theresa smiled before sitting down and looking at their daughter.  
  
***  
  
Ethan's cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "Hello Ethan Winthrop speaking." : "Ethan, it is Charles. I found the address and yes, your ex and your brother are there."  
  
"It's my HALF-brother Charles. Tell me!"  
  
"Crane residence is at 975 Northwood blvd, Malibu."  
  
"Alright" said Ethan, writing this down. Thank you. I got to go." He hung up and sped as fast as he could. In less than 15 minutes, he and Theresa would be back together.  
  
***  
  
Theresa, Gwen and Fox were tenderly playing with Ethan Martin when the doorbell rang. Fox turned to his wife and smiled.  
  
"I wonder who this can be." Janyk, the younger maid came running into the living room.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, a certain Ethan Winthrop is at the front door." Anger and fear flashed into Theresa's eyes. Gwen looked at her and got up.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to check on Alexia. I'm bringing Ethan Martin." As soon as she could, she ran upstairs, leaving the happily married couple in the living room.  
  
"You may let him enter and being him here Janyk." said Fox, in a whisper.  
Glancing back at the woman he loved, he sighed. "This is going to be a long afternoon."  
  
"Don't worry Fox, when I'm finished with him, he'll leave me, you, Gwen and our children alone for the rest of his life." Fox got up and walked to the large window where he sat and looked outside. Theresa sat slowly in a chair, waiting for her ex to enter. Janyk soon came back with Ethan.  
  
"You may dispose Janyk. We'll call you if we need anything." said Theresa, before turning to her ex. "I see that you finally found me. It took you a lot of time."  
  
"I had other things to settle before."  
  
"Which were your pregnant wife and child I suppose?" added Fox, with venom in his voice.  
  
"Yes Fox, Gwen and my child were one of those things."  
  
"What were the others Ethan? Me? Ethan Martin? Fox? What?" said Theresa, trying to get her anger under control.  
  
"I.... I had to settle things for my job." he lied.  
  
"Oh please, do you think I'm that stupid? I know you have paid someone to follow me for a while. Yes, Mr. Rastapopoulos gave me the complete details on your attempt to find me." Ethan paled, suddenly aware that his plan of getting Theresa back was somehow full of obstacles.  
  
"Mr. Rastapopoulos' job was to tell me whether you or Ethan Martin were hurt and in need." Theresa laughs at his comment.  
  
"In need? Tell me Ethan, how could I ever be in need when I have half the Crane fortune in my bank accounts?" Fox looked at his half-brother.  
  
"You don't remember Ethan that when Theresa divorced Julian, he gave her sole custody of Ethan Martin along with this residence and half of the Crane fortune?"  
  
"No Fox I don't remember. I was too preoccupied with Gwen's health and our baby."  
  
"Too preoccupied? Ethan, you were not enough preoccupied with Gwen and your baby to chase Theresa alone, in an attempt to get her back."  
  
"Fox , would you stay out of this? It's between me and Theresa."  
  
"Oh but my dear half-brother, you can't tell me to stay out of this."  
  
"Really, watch me." he said, approaching Fox menacingly.  
  
"You touch me and you're dead." Ethan stopped suddenly, fearing Fox for the first time.  
  
"Enough!" screamed Theresa. Both man turned to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Resa." said Ethan.  
  
"Don't you ever call me like that! Only Fox can and will call me this way." Her cheeks were red and she was desperate to remain under control.  
  
"You heard her Prince Ethan? Stop acting like she's your possession."  
  
"I told you to stay out of this Fox! Theresa's is my ex and it doesn't include you!" A devious smile appeared on Fox's face.  
  
"That's where you are wrong as usual Ethan. It very well includes me because I share everything with Theresa." At the sound of these words, Ethan looked at his half-brother, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you and Theresa....."  
  
"Yes Ethan. She accepted to take me to be her lawfully wedded husband, to live with me after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony. She also accepted to love me, comfort me, honor me and keep me, forsaking all the others, and keep herself only unto me for as long as we both shall live!" Ethan paled dreadfully. These words were the same Father Lonigan had said the day he had married Gwen.  
  
"You married him Theresa?"  
  
"No, she baptized me! God Ethan, you can be so stupid sometimes!"  
  
"Yes I married him Ethan."  
  
"Why in the world, from all the other men on earth, did you marry Fox, my own half-brother?" Theresa didn't answer, the answer being too easy to find. "He forced you didn't he? I'll kill you Fox! I'll kill you for forcing her into this loveless marriage!" Before Ethan had the time to reach Fox, a loud wail came from the second floor. Ethan turned his head to Theresa, a weird look on his face. 30 seconds later, Gwen was walking down the stairs with Alexia in her lap, followed by Ethan Martin.  
  
"Who said I was in a loveless marriage Ethan?" said Theresa.  
  
"Well, you weren't answering me so I thought...." "That Fox had forced her into marrying him." completed Gwen, glaring at him.  
  
"Exactly but...."  
  
"But you didn't let me finish. Gwen, give me Alexia please." Gwen gave her the baby that stopped crying once it touched his mother. "One of the three reasons I married Fox was my daughter."  
  
"Me and Fox's daughter." she added before Ethan could put a word.  
  
"Fox's daughter?!!! Tell me you're joking Theresa! You can't possibly have produced a child with HIM!"  
  
"What is so wrong about me producing a child with Theresa Prince Ethan?" Ethan just glared at Fox.  
  
"The second reason was that I needed to give Ethan Martin a real father's figure."  
  
"You call FOX a father's figure! Theresa, you and I both know that Ethan Martin deserves better!"  
  
"You're saying he deserves YOU as a father's figure?" asked Gwen, her blood boiling.  
  
"That's exactly what I am talking about!"  
  
"Please, let me laugh! Why do you care so much about Theresa's son? In fact, me and Theresa's son!" said Fox, angrily.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard right Ethan. Ethan Martin is Fox's son. Theresa and he had met the night she flew to Bermuda. She wanted to make Julian take you into the family remember? Well, when she realised it wasn't going to work, she went to the bar and met Fox. Three hours later, they were in bed, making love. Meanwhile, Julian had took the pact from his friend Bruce, to sleep with Theresa and everything you know happened. We all thought EM was Julian's because she found Julian in her bed the next morning." explained Gwen.  
  
"So that leads to the third reason I married Fox for. I love him."  
  
"Theresa, stop this cruel joke." said Ethan, really fearing. Theresa turned to Fox and loudly spoke.  
  
"Gwen, Fox, leave me and Ethan alone. I need to finish this by myself with him once and for all." Fox kissed her and took Alexia in his arms before going away. Prior to follow Fox, Gwen took Ethan Martin. Ethan and Theresa were left alone in the living room, facing each other.  
  
"Theresa, tell me it is a cruel joke. Tell me you aren't married to my half-brother, sharing two children with him and on top of that, loving him.  
  
"But I do Ethan. I love HIM."  
  
"You said that you were not going to love anyone else but me!" Theresa sighed before looking at him right in the eyes.  
  
"I said that I would always love you which is different."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Gosh Ethan! Can you make your brain work a minute?"  
  
"By saying that I would always love you, I meant that you would always have a bit of my love! But now, I can tell you that you don't deserve that love anymore!"  
  
"Why are you saying this to me?"  
  
"Because it is the truth! I've finally realised who you really are Ethan! I always put you on a pedestal but you've fallen from it! You lowered yourself times and times again but still you were high. Until this morning.."  
  
"I lowered myself? How?" Theresa was ready to let go all of her anger on Ethan but this was the signal she was waiting for.  
  
"Where do I begin? Well let's start with the night you learned me and Julian were married. I tried to explain to you that it was a mistake but you shut me out! Times and times again, you shut me out until I was ready to give birth to Ethan Martin! You said you couldn't trust me and I understood. Then you started to go back and forth me and Gwen again. You were still telling me that you couldn't trust me but you were still sharing some of my time! You did that until I confessed to Julian's murder to protect you. Yet again, you gave me hope. You were my hero. You did everything you could to help me until I "died". You were really high but what you did, getting back with Gwen and sleeping with her, hurt me. You lowered yourself by this. Then you started to yell at Fox, threatening him once I was back and moving on with him, trying to get me back. I thought I could wait a little more to see if your feelings for me were real and I had my answer when Gwen got pregnant. You tried to get me back and convincing me that you could still marry me and be a good father to Gwen's baby but when I refused, you lashed out at me. I fell in love with Fox and became pregnant right before going away. I married him when I arrived in Los Angeles and learned that you had finally married Gwen out of obligation! By that time, you weren't too high. When I learned that you were paying a man to follow me, I knew that I had done the right thing by marrying Fox and falling in love with him. But the final blow came this morning when you served a grieving Gwen with divorce papers and telling her that you were going to get me, the true love of your life, back. This crushed you and your pedestal completely. What kind of man are you Ethan to serve his still grieving wife with divorce papers only a week after her daughter's death?"  
  
"I am the kind of man that is true to himself!" Theresa burst into laughers.  
  
"True to himself? Do you really think that?"  
  
"Of course I do or I wouldn't have given Gwen the divorce papers!"  
  
"Well, I have news for you! You NEVER were true to yourself! Examples? You lied to me times and times again, telling me that you couldn't trust me! You told Gwen that you loved her not me! You acted like you cared about Gwen when in fact; you only wanted her to lose the baby! You tried to convince her..."  
  
"That I cared about the baby?" added Ethan, on the verge of exploding.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Well, I admit that I acted! I never cared about this child! I despised Sarah! I despised her because she was the reason that I lost you! I thanked god for taking her away during her christening!" Theresa's eyes were round and she had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Well you see, you lied to yourself, to me, to Gwen, to Sarah, hell to everyone including even God! You are a two-timing son-of-a-bitch Ethan! I only want to slap myself for not realising what you really looked like!  
You, Ethan Winthrop, the man I loved for so long, are nothing but a cheap low frightened boy that can't survive without the help of its mommy! I've been a fool but ......" Theresa stopped talking as Ethan shook her hard.  
  
"You stop telling all of this. You had a brainwash Theresa! Fox brainwashed you! You could never tell so much horrible things like that to me! You love me, I know it! This kiss will prove it to you." As soon as he said this, his lips came crashing down hers. Once the shock time was gone, Theresa pushed herself from Ethan and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You are never to touch me or kiss me ever again Ethan Winthrop!"  
  
"You don't mean that Theresa....."  
  
"Oh, I really do! I'm going to say something I've never thought I would say in my entire life, not even to Gwen or Rebecca. I HATE you Ethan Winthrop! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!"  
  
"Theresa, please, be reasonable. Stop lying to yourself and listen to me....."  
  
"No Ethan! I am through listening or talking! I have enough! You finally crossed the line!" As Theresa was saying this, Fox, Gwen, Whitney, Chad and Dylan, who had just arrived, entered back in the living room.  
  
"What the hell happened?" screamed Fox, seeing bruises on his wife's arms.  
  
"This isn't any of your business!!!!!" yelled Ethan.  
  
"OMG, he hurt you!" said Whitney in a whisper.  
  
"It's ok!" Theresa turned to her ex. "Mark my words Ethan. I never want to see you ever again. You're not to come near me, Fox, Alexia, Ethan Martin or Gwen again. You are going to leave us alone and return from wherever you come from. You better not mess with our lives again because I'll make sure that you're going to pay." Every words coming out of Theresa's mouth was simple poison. "Now, I want you to leave this property right now!"  
  
"Theresa, listen to me......" Ethan tried.  
  
"Are you DEAF? She told you to get out!" screamed Fox  
  
"Stay out of this Fox!"  
  
"I'm already too much involved to back off."  
  
"Shut up!!!!! Both of you. Ethan Winthrop, I said GET OUT!"  
  
"Theresa but....."  
  
"There are no buts anymore. All that needed to be told was said. GET THE HELL OUT!"  
  
"No! Not without you listening to me......" He walked to Ethan Martin and took him in his arms.  
  
"LET GO OF HIM!"  
  
"Theresa, you don't mean what you said earlier."  
  
"Chad, Dylan, would you please get him the hell out of here before I scream bloody murder?"  
  
"He's as good as gone." said Chad before taking Ethan away.  
  
"I'm proud of you Theresa. I love you." Fox whirled Theresa in his arms, making her relax instantly.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered then turned to Gwen "Gwen, what do you say if you stay with us?"  
  
"I would love to." Chad, Theresa, Fox, Whitney and Dylan looked at her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Let's go to the Marina to celebrate!" proposed Chad. Everyone agreed and fifteen minutes later, everybody was gone. A new life was beginning for both Gwen and Theresa.  
  
***  
  
Five years later, Crane Mansion, Harmony.  
  
Theresa Crane was looking into the beautiful eyes of her goddaughter. Her children, Ethan Martin, Alexia and the twin, Myluna and Océanne, were sitting in the middle of the church with their father. At their left, the Cranes were smiling at her. At their right, all of the Harmony people were looking proudly at her. Father Lonigan moved towards the baby and asked the mother about the name.  
  
"Her name will be Kelly Theresa." Gwen Banning smiled upon her daughter, smiling in her godmother's arms. Dylan was at her side, looking proudly at his little girl. At the reception following the christening, Gwen and Theresa lifted a toast to their happy lives..without Ethan.  
  
*** I hope you liked this story. It helped me relax and vent about Ethan. Read and review plz!!!!!!!! I'm dying to know what you think. 


End file.
